User workstations or managed machines (clients) operate in a data communication network by communicating with other managed machines and/or administrative machines (servers). Regardless of the status of the machine, administrative machines operate to support the ongoing communication and applications operating on the managed machines.
Data file transfers between a client and server computer may be performed for a variety of different purposes. The protocol or agreed communication standard used to communicate between the client and server may also vary. Before a data file can be transmitted, certain setup procedures may be necessary to ensure proper file transfer. For example, compression, encryption, bandwidth or data transfer rate, etc., are all examples of communication standards and protocol-based parameters that may be required for certain communication environments.